1. Field
The following description relates to a driving method of a current compensation circuit. The following description also relates to a current compensation circuit and a light apparatus having such a current compensation circuit to accurately control an average driving current regardless of changes of an input voltage and an output voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
A Light Emitting Diode (LED) light apparatus may be driven using a switching converter method and a switching converter may be classified according to a Buck-type, a Boost-type and a Buck-Boost-type. Here, a Buck-type converter is a voltage step down and a current step up converter, a Boost-type converter is a DC-to-DC power converter with an output voltage greater than its input voltage, and a Buck-Boost type converter is a converter that is able to operate in multiple modes, and so is able to act as a Buck-type converter or a Boost-type converter. In alternative technologies a switching converter of the Boost-type was mostly used, but recently the Buck-type is being used for cost reduction of an integrated circuit (IC). Thus, a type of a switching converter may be classified according to a ratio of an input voltage and an output voltage, as discussed above, and may include a Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET) in order to provide an average inductor current mode method.
An LED light apparatus may be driven by a high efficiency light apparatus driving circuit that includes a MOSFET. An ideal MOSFET immediately turns on when a driving current that drives a LED module reaches a zero value. However, a real MOSFET may have a time delay between a point at which a driving current reaches a zero value and a turn-on point of the MOSFET. Therefore, when an LED light apparatus is driven by a real MOSFET, a minimum value of a driving current may correspond to a negative value. Accordingly, an average driving current may decrease compared with an ideal MOSFET.